


Birth of Wrath

by Cryptid_Five



Series: Fading Sunlight [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Lucifer is just so fucking tired and stressed, Lucifer snaps and goes ham, Satan is just feral in the beginning and you can't change my mind, legend has it he still is to this very day, that's how Satan was created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Five/pseuds/Cryptid_Five
Summary: Lucifer's horrible, no good, very bad day. Inspired by what little we know of Satan's origins, pieced together from bits of canon and shaped into what I imagine would have happened.
Series: Fading Sunlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Birth of Wrath

It had only been a month since their arrival in the Devildom, and the fallen angels had gathered in the palace for yet another meeting. There was so much to go do, from getting more acquainted with the brothers, learning their strengths and weaknesses, helping them to control their new powers and their sins, to introducing the brothers to the way things worked there, the new duties and responsibilities that each one would take on. The list went on and on and on.

Lucifer was already at the end of his proverbial rope. This nightmare never ended, his once sweet, kind, gentle brothers had turned into absolute monsters, veritable heathens with their sins controlling them. 

Asmodeus had come dragging into the meeting late, having obviously spent the night out with a bunch of demons, trying to satisfy his newfound lust. He had been so sweet and innocent before the fall, and now he'd been reduced to a lewd, debauched fallen angel that was a slave to his desires.

Mammon and Leviathan were now always at each other's throats, arguing over the pettiest of things, fights breaking out over stupid disagreements. They were yelling at each other over something to do with things missing from Leviathan's room. 

Belphegor was always exhausted now, sleeping a majority of the day and so deeply that he was practically comatose. He would end up falling asleep wherever and whenever he felt like it, a narcoleptic fallen angel. 

Beelzebub, however, was by far the worst of them now. He was always hungry now. No matter how much he ate, or how long it was after he'd last ate, he was always practically starving. It was startling- horrifying, even, to watch as Beelzebub devoured ungodly amounts of food, finishing it in record time only to demand more and more and more. He was so ravenous with hunger, so eager to consume that he would end up eating part of the plate, completely unfazed as he consumed fine china with his food. 

The Demon Prince was no better, immediately saddling them with titles, tasks, and responsibilities, as if he'd been just waiting for someone to come along and give him the opportunity to pass much of his work off to. None of the brothers had even been given a chance to grieve the loss of their beloved sister, or come to terms with their fall from grace.

It was when Diavolo had pushed another mountain of paperwork towards Lucifer that he finally snapped, overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the last month and was continuing to happen. "I'm fucking tired of all this bullshit!" He shouted, shoving the papers onto the floor, "I didn't ask for any of this to happen! I didn't want to have to defy our Father, I didn't want to have to rebel, to have to fight and kill the others just to protect Lilith!"  
"Lucifer, calm down-" Mammon began, cautiously approaching his older brother.

"I will not calm down! I just wanted to protect my sister, my brothers, my family! I couldn't even do that!" He screamed, raking a hand through his hair, "Everything we did, the sacrifices we made, all the fucking bloodshed and death- all of the horrible things we did to the others, the sins we committed to save Lilith- It was all for fucking naught!"

"Despite everything we did, she's fucking dead! Lilith is dead, and we're here! We've been disowned by our father and the rest of the Celestial Realm, cast out of the only place we've ever called home, stripped of our grace, turned into monsters that are nothing but slaves to the sins we once fought, and left to rot in Hell! I can't take it anymore! I'm fucking done with this godforsaken nightmare!" He roared, reaching around, grabbing his lowermost pair of wings and yanking hard. 

Everyone in the room stared in horrified silence as he ripped the pair of wings from his back, the sight and sound of flesh rending as he tore them off turned everyone's stomachs. He threw them onto the floor, his breathing ragged, seething with rage. Just as he was reaching for the next pair, the wings on the floor began to disintegrate, leaving behind a pile of blackened feathers- feathers that had once been a brilliant white that caught the light of the sun in the Celestial Realm, shining brilliantly. 

The pile of feathers suddenly erupted, a form materializing, taking shape in the midst of the fall of black feathers. When the feathers settled, there stood a being before them. Wingless, with a long, spiked, black and green-tipped tail, black curled horns, a mess of blonde hair, and green eyes filled with anger. It wore a grey shirt decorated with black and green ribbon tied into intricate knots that resembled a ribcage, a black feather boa, black pants and shoes. It looked around the room wildly, eyes darting about, as if quickly taking stock of and analyzing everything and everyone in the room.

"What is it?" Mammon was the first to speak, "Is it a demon, or something else?"  
"Where did it come from?" Levi asked, "It looks kinda angry."  
"Aww, it's kinda cute," Asmo said.  
"Did I... create you? Did you form from my wings?" Lucifer asked breathlessly, approaching the mysterious being. It lunged at him, tackling him to the floor and attacking him viciously, with reckless abandon.  
"Get it off him!" Someone shouted, and the rest of the brothers were there in an instant, trying to pry the being off of their eldest brother. 

They restrained it and tied it up in a chair, which naturally, only intensified its rage. It thrashed about in the chair, snarling, hissing, growling, and spitting at everyone. They all looked to Lord Diavolo for answers, "I believe it was born from your anger, that it is the Avatar of Wrath."

"So, what you're trying to say is that we now have a new brother?" Leviathan asked.  
"Precisely."  
Lucifer sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Great. The last thing I need is a feral demon for a younger brother."  
He approached the newly-formed Avatar of Wrath, "Do you have a name?"

The demon glared at him, hissing.  
"I'm going to call you Satan, then."  
Satan growled.  
"Listen here, you insufferable little brat," Lucifer snarled, grabbing the Avatar of Wrath's face, "I made you and I can unmake you just as easily, do not test what little patience I have left."  
The demon stilled his thrashing and went silent.  
"Good. That's what I thought."  
Lucifer had his work cut out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was totally fleshed out in a discord group chat, discussing Satan and his origins. It was more shitpost at that point but I turned it into a somewhat serious fic.


End file.
